flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 59
Stormstar angled his ears towards the Medicine Cat den, wondering where his sister ran off to, seeing that Lilywing's body needed to be prepared for vigil. Her disappearance was starting to worry him greatly. 22:50, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (ugh, my arms are all messed up) Palepaw couldn't accept it. There couldn't be another death. She prayed for Covesplash's safe kitting, but knew she had little control over what StarClan intended to do. Lost souls in reverie 23:35, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (heh, my spine's twisting...and yay blazerage!) Cypresspaw flattened his ears, hearing the soft mews of his new relatives. "Let's...let's get out of here..."---- Turning, Stormstar left camp, following his younger sister's scent trails. He was also trying to get away from all of the death going on in camp...he needed to be happy, he just came back from some disappointing and worthless journey. And now all of this. 23:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) (we can be unhappy together. though a messed up arm is not as bad) She hadn't known where she would be going, but her mind led her to the border. Blazefire was surprised, but then not. She had ties to this place: the bonds she'd forged on the quest, and Stormstar. Her best friend. Blazefire squared her shoulders and crossed the border, forcing herself not to look back. Lost souls in reverie 00:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (I get to go to the chiropractor every other week...thanks to my fused vertebrae) Stormstar found himself drifting to the border, losing his sister's scent trail, causing him to be upset. 00:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (that must suck really bad. can you be 'repaired'. also, advice: receiving overhand serves hurt. so bad). She took deliberate steps towards camp. Suddenly, she picked it up, a scent that caused her heart to do several flips in her chest. "Stormstar?" Lost souls in reverie 00:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (the fuse? no, i just have to use my left foot more than thirty times in soccer, so my spine is twisted back. gotta stretch too) Stormstar tensed, his heart racing with relief, as he thought it was his sister. But then, he recognized the voice, and reminded him that it wasn't. Turning, the leader ruffled his pelt, gazing at the ginger molly coolly. "Y'know...you're pretty far in FlameClan territory." Surprisingly, he spoke quite calmly. 00:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (at least you don't have to wear a brace) Blazefire blinked back calmly. " I know. That's because I wanted to walk to your camp, and ask you a question." Lost souls in reverie 00:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar hesitated, but he nodded. "Alright...c'mon." Turning, he let out a soft sigh, disappointed that he had to give his search for his younger sister up. Walking at a steady pace, he pushed his way back into camp. 00:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Now that we're in camp," Blazefire said calmly, " I shall ask you the question." Blazefire sat down calmly, ignore the stares of the FlameClan cats. She sensed grief in the air- but ignored it for the moment. In a quiet tone that could only be heard by Stormstar, she said: " I want to join FlameClan. Forever." Lost souls in reverie 00:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded, sitting down awkwardly. Didn't she want to speak in his den, like most cats? Then again, she was a bit too bold for her own good, so he didn't challenge her. However, her question had taken him back, his blue eyes surrounding in surprise. "R-Really...? Why?" 00:47, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Her green eyes remained disturbingly unemotional. " They called me a traitor," she said brusquely, not wanting to spread drama about ScorchClan. She tilted her head to one side. " Will you let me stay?"--- Palepaw stared at Blazefire, eyes round. Lost souls in reverie 00:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The leader gazed at his clanmates hesitantly. "...Why did they accuse you of being a traitor?" 00:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) She was talking so low, he would have to strain to hear her. "Quite frankly, it's none of your buisness." Lost souls in reverie 00:54, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar flicked his tail tip, slightly annoyed with her lack of a response. "...Fine, but if you mess with my Clan, I'll have to kick you out. I'd die over and over for them." 00:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Her eyes hardened. Blazefire fought hard to keep her claws from unsheathing. " You believe them? You think- whatever the reason- I'd betray my Clan? You really think that?" she fought furiously to keep her voice from raising, and managed to succeed. Lost souls in reverie 00:59, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "I didn't say I believed them," Stormstar replied, keeping his calm, "it goes for anyone who joins FlameClan." 01:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " If you had any idea what I've gone through-" Blazefire cut herself off. " Alright then. May I stay?" Lost souls in reverie 01:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Yes, you may," Stormstar replied, turning his back to the ginger she-cat to face the two bodies of the queens, closing his eyes. "...We need someone to foster their litters." 01:06, January 10, 2016 (UTC) She looked at him weirdly, at first believing his sentence applied to her. " It is a terrible thing," Blazefire said slowly. " I believe you have a third queen, judging by the scents I pick up? She could." Lost souls in reverie 01:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar nodded slowly. "Yeah...the mother to my nieces, Brightfern...but that's a lot of mouths to feed, I do hope she can handle them all." 01:10, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (brb)" If her own litter is less dependent on her milk, I believe she should be able to," Blazefire said slowly, feeling gazes drawn to her. She dipped her head to Stormstar, who was now her leader, which was very weird. " I'll just... go somewhere. You may want to explain." Lost souls in reverie 01:12, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Her litter's still very young, as far as I know," He responded, flicking his ear towards Sisalkit and Hopkit. "And, because you are now part of our Clan, you should probably pay vigil to Lilywing and Covesplash..." He nodded to the two bodies. "Just to be respectful-" He stopped as Skycloud gently bumped up against his body, giving him a bit of a scare. 01:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern looked up from the dead queen's bodies then she got up and padded over to Stormstar. "I can care for their kits if you'd like.." She offered quietly she sounded nervous. --Bluestar340 Stormstar let out a soft sigh of relief, and nodded gratefully to Brightfern. "Yes, that'd help the entire Clan out, thank you." Skycloud, meanwhile, clung to her leader's side like a tick, casting Blazefire a curious glance. 01:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brigtfern dipped her head respectfully and padded over to her kits and wrapped her tail around them. --Bluestar340 Blazefire nodded once and sat down in the clearing by herself, but not once betraying a sign of discomfort. Perhaps this wasn't a great opener as it made her seem to at ease, but it was the only way she thought she could protect herself. --- Palepaw got up and sat next to her. Lost souls in reverie 01:50, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart sat down with a sigh. Where is Infernopaw? --- Birchheart decided to begin her pacing once more while Icicleleap watched her. 01:57, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Randomly, she wondered what would happen if they looked over and spotted her. So far, they were oblivious, but FlameClan cats were. Cold shock washed over her. She was one of them now. Her heart ached for home, so hard she thought her chest would burst. She didn't want this- this somber and grave looking rock! She didn't want to be at a strange cat's vigil! She... all she wanted was to be back home. The tabby didn't even notice Palepaw's prescence until the latter spoke. " Do you know my father?" Lost souls in reverie 02:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Owlwing was just ahead of Rapidstream, just a few feet from the rock. Rapidstream put all used all of her speed and flew into the air, flying above Owlwing and landed on the rock. Owlwing stopped by the foot of the rock, panting and shocked. "Woah..." 02:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Y-your father?" Blazefire said, startled out of her thoughts. " Who is... oh," studying Palepaw's build and countenance, she realized. " Smokeash."--- "Smokeash," Palepaw confirmed painfully. Lost souls in reverie 02:15, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern told her kits to stay near the nursery then she padded over to Palepaw and Blazefire. The she-cat nodded warmly to her former apprentice and then she looked at Blazefire her eyes remained warm. "Hello Palepaw." She meowed she then added to the the other cat "You're Blazefire, correct?" --Bluestar340 Snowdrift was grieving for his mate. ---- Shadekit was hungry. (when's the storm going to be?) --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:45, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (very soon). " I am Blazefire," the ginger tabby meowed, dipping her head to the queen. Turning to Palepaw, she said: " Yes, I knew him. I mentored his sister." Lost souls in reverie 13:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) The bodies were buried, there was a noise, a wailing noise. Kits cried, apprentices whimpered tho their mentors, and Infernopaw was still gone. He sat in a tree, dreaming happily of his future with his mate and kits. Then, it started to rain. 15:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " What in the...?" Blazefire exclaimed, hearing a wailing coming from somewhere. She flattened her ears, feeling rain splash onto her muzzle. " What is that?" Lost souls in reverie 15:04, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart pricked her ears from beside her son's recovering body. "...Something's coming..." The wind roared in her ears, louder than anything she had heard, the rain pouring down in sheets. She nudged her son, trying to wake him up in case they needed to leave. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Thankfully, he went quickly, and more peacefully than others would soon die. There was a flash of light, lightning, and then Infernopaw was dead. 15:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern quickly got all the kits into the nursery she then stood outside of it making sure they didn't come out. --Bluestar340 The loud sirens stopped, but the thunder and lightning continued to flash and rumble. Blazefire darted out of camp, something wasn't normal. What she saw made her scream before she could stop it. A twisting, turning cloud was hading through the Twolegplace, eating the trees and nests. She ran back in. " We have to leave! Get out, get out!" Lost souls in reverie 15:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar sprang to his paws immediately. "Evacuate camp, head to the Falling Star's higher land!" Stormstar announced, screeching at the top of his lungs. 15:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Go!" Blazefire said shrilly. Rain fell even harder, running into her eyes and quickly making her fur wet. A wooshing sound filled her ears, along with the flash of thunder and rumble of lightning. " Get the kits out!" she barked to Palepaw, who nodded and ran towards the nursery. Lost souls in reverie 15:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (bye Inferno) Icestorm and Swiftfoot had been out, and the pouring rain didn't help them in seeing through the storm. Trees shuddered from gusty winds, one eventually toppling and hooking Icestorm in its tangle of branches. The white tom was covered in scratches, his sister crying out her grief as he died in the branches, his pelt stained with blood and Swiftfoot in mortal terror. Stuck between her grief and fear, the she-cat was frozen, unable to move, and she, too, was dead in a matter of minutes. Her body would be found under a large tree branch that had crushed her, the black and white head staring at her brother's deceased body. (had to kill 'em both, why not do it now?) Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:21, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw helped get the apprentices out of the apprentice's den, and then helped with the kits. Meanwhile, Stormstar guided the remaining elders out of their den. 15:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw darted into the nursery and grabbed a kit, running out of camp with it in her jaws. Lost souls in reverie 15:25, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Songpaw helped as well, carrying Sisalkit in her jaws, the kit complaining in the process. However, she was going the wrong way, so Cypresspaw pursued her. "Songpaw! That's the wrong way!" 15:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern grabbed Hopkit and then she looked around making sure others had all the kits she then looked worriedly around for her mate. --Bluestar340 Songpaw then realized she was heading towards the tornado, her eyes widening in surprise. "O-Oh dear StarClan!" She gasped, turning quickly, only for a large branch to fall on her and trap her, Sisalkit tumbling from her grasp. "Songpaw!!" Cypresspaw yelped. 15:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (gosh y'all are fast) Falconheart could sense the urgency and woke her son up, muttering, "Listen here, m'boy, we've got a problem and we're evacuating. Get a kit and go." The tom nodded and trotted to get a kit, darting after his mother with his mentor and Sunrisepaw following. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 15:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Songpaw knew she was done for, her legs were going numb. She let out a soft cry of pain, but glanced up at Cypresspaw. "Th-there's no use, I can't walk...and I'm stuck. Take Sisalkit and run!" She ordered, Cypresspaw quickly replying, "b-but-" "Go!!" She snapped again, and Cypresspaw hesitantly agreed, taking Sisalkit and fleeing. Songpaw would later be swept up by the tornado. 15:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern ran toward the entrance, 'Where are you Phoenixflame..' She thought nervously. ----- Hopkit stayed silent her eyes were full of shock and fear. --Bluestar340 (just gonna say she's carrying Nocturnalkit) Palepaw's heart twisted, but she kept running. She dodged a branch as the tree behind her fell. Lost souls in reverie 15:42, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixflame leaped out of the nursery, racing to his mate before panting. "everyone's out of the nursery, let's go!!" 15:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Is there anything I can do to help?" Violetheart asked, heart heavy. Birchheart pushed in beside her with perked ears. "Yeah, anything?" 15:44, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Brightfern nodded looking scared, she then quickly ran out of camp her fur was flat from the wind. -- Bluestar340 (shall we do the death of you-know-who?) Griffinpaw kept running. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 16:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (yeah, but not now) Palepaw deposited her precious cargo in safety, and then raced back. It was a terrifying sight: the sky was dark and scary, and the funnel was churning its way through the trees. Palepaw was thrown aside again by the wind, but scrambled to her feet and took off running for camp. As she passed the waterfall, she saw it swelling and pouring over its banks. Skidding into camp she called out: " Leave camp! The waterfall's flooding!" Lost souls in reverie 16:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (k, when?) Griffinpaw set his supplied kit down and glanced back at the growing funnel. "P-Palepaw!!" He gasped, as she went running back. "No! She'll be killed!" He ran after her, searching for her everywhere. "P-Palepaw?!?" Swanpaw, meanwhile, heard her brother's cry and Palepaw's warning, getting caught in the flood and pulling herself out of it quickly. She let out a fit of coughing, shaking her head and running. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 16:46, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Featherfrost flicked an ear, barely able to here Palepaw's screams. As the waterfall began splashing itself through the camp, she began midly coughing. The water tugged on the back of her paws, pulling Featherfrost back into the water. "H-help! P-please!.." sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 16:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Cypresspaw eventually reunited with his family, racing after them with Sisalkit in his jaws.---- Larkshade raced about camp, swerving around cats to find his son. "Hawkpaw? Hawkpaw, where are you?!" The bicolored warrior cried out, his eyes round with fear. "Songpaw, are you with him? Where are you two?!" 18:02, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart realized her mate wasn't with her, the tabby worriedly glancing around for him. "Where's Larkshade?!? Larkshade!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 18:14, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw was crazy with worry for her Clan. " If you're in camp, get out! The waterfall's flooding!" Lost souls in reverie 18:18, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Dad, my foot, it hurts!" Hawkpaw responded, Larkshade finding his son fairly far out of camp. "It's alright, Hawkpaw, I'll carry you...everything will be just fine." The black and white tom promised, dragging his son by his scruff, only to his in pain as a gust of wind blew the tom into a nearby tree, causing him to hit his head fairly hard. 18:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Featherfrost felt the water grasp at her paws. It clung to her muzzle and dragged her beneath the surface, a small, yet rather large tree branch snagging between her only way of escape. "Hel-" Her cry for help was cut short as her last breath fell silent, her whole body now dragged and trapped beneath the surface of the water. sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me. 18:30, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw glanced back at his father. "F-Father, no!" He spun around, dashing towards his father. "F-Father...Please don't...M-Mother needs you!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 18:33, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Wolfpaw glanced back at his crying mother, desperately racing back in attempt to help. "Mother!" He screeched, calling for Sedgepaw and Beetlepaw. "Please, help! She needs us!" Kasara (talk) 18:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw gazed at his father with round eyes, nudging him frequently. "D-Dad, wake up!" There was no response. Grunting in frustration, he started to struggle to drag Larkshade, only to bump his rear into something. Freezing up in fear, he glanced up at Stormstar. "Hawkpaw, you and your brother get out of here, I'll carry Larkshade. That's an order." 18:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Father.." Griffinpaw sighed, watching his brother. "Please let him be okay!" With that, he turned back to join Palepaw. "Swanpaw, c'mon, get out of here, now!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 18:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw limped after his family, while Stormstar dragged Larkshade, who was on the brink of death, to safety on the hills. 18:45, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart spotted her mate in Stormstar's jaws, holding in a scream. "Larkshade, please don't leave me now.." She went over to her bicolored mate, licking his fur. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 18:55, January 10, 2016 (UTC) His vision blurry, Larkshade gazed up at Stormstar, weakly raising his head to whisper into his leader's ear. "Please...take care of my mate and kits for me..." He wheezed softly, letting his head rest on his paws. Stormstar shook his head. " I won't need to, Larkshade, they'll have you." 18:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart hoped her mate would live, sitting down beside his body. "Larkshade..." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 19:05, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Falconheart..." Larkshade spoke in a whisper, his eyes closing. "...my love, watch over our kits for me, alright? And then...I'll watch over you...we'll reunite in StarClan, I promise..." With those last words, he went limp.Silverwhisker (talk) 19:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Aureolering gasped when she saw Falconheart standing over the limp body of Larkshade. What is happening to our clan? She thought, almost dazed. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 19:13, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "L-Larkshade..." Falconheart pressed her body into her now-deceased mate's, greif hardening her position for several minutes. "I-I'll watch them...I hope you're enjoying it, visiting my older brother..." She didn't move from her position for a while, greiving for her lost mate. He's dead. My mate is..dead.. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 19:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar stepped back to let his former apprentice grieve, feeling a cat bump against his gently. Turning, he saw Skycloud. "Everything alright, Stormstar?" 19:20, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart finally stood, dragging her mate's body away to bury it. She knew that she should've been okay, but she wasn't. Nothing would replace her lost mate, not even another one. She couldn't let herself be depressed, but she did. Her mate was gone, and she had to step up, but she could let herself grieve for a bit longer before she did anything else. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 19:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Too much death," Stormstar replied, sighing and turning away. Little did he know, his greatest friend was dying slowly from bloodloss, but she said nothing, she simply watched Stormstar with Skycloud. I hope he lives a long and happy life... Russetfeather closed her eyes slowly. ...I guess I'll have to watch over him... 19:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (and more death to come) Snowdrift fled with Shadekit in his jaws, Frozenstream nearby: Silverfeather following, nudging Rainpaw, who was stubbornly refusing to move out of camp. Copperdusk shouted orders at the cats getting out of camp, and Bluestream was ordering his sons out of camp. Fawnpaw and Maplepaw were already out of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 19:58, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (oh nooo) Griffinpaw helped Swanpaw escape, but then heard a snap and pricked his ears as he spotted a tree close to breaking. No... Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 20:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Russetfeather let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes slowly. Her body was slowly going numb, and for once in quite some time, she felt so...peaceful. "Russetfeather? Russetfeather, hey, wake up!" Stormstar's blue eyes then grew round, and he let out a low, mournful wail. "N-No, she's bleeding, Moss, Mintfrost, somebody!" But it was too late. Stormstar's best friend, his kithood, his adolescence, was gone. 20:05, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Silverfeather hissed. "Rainpaw! Just get moving!" At this, the tom started to pad along, shaking and with his ears flattened. Meanwhile, Bluestream shooed Beetlepaw and Sedgepaw out of camp, before he started to follow him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:08, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart finally came back from greiving, only to spot Russetfeather dead and her mentor by the deceased warrior's side. "Oh, not again..." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 20:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Moss felt numb. Everywhere she ran, there was death. She wanted to help the dying cats, but there were so many... and each time she came close, she was too late. StarClan, save us... the she-cat prayed, but she could only see dust in the sky. She shook herself. Get a hold of yourself, Moss... find someone who needs help... She spotted Moonpaw, who was struggling with a slightly bent paw. She rushed over to the tom, grabbed him by the scruff, and ran as fast as she could away from the camp. Lost in the [[FlameClan Roleplaying Wiki:Charart|'Darkness...']] 20:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Bluestream was too busy focusing on his sons that he couldn't see much of what was around him. Up ahead, there was a creak of a tree-branch - a large one - and then it started falling... Sedgepaw and Beetlepaw were able to avoid it, but their father didn't, and he was crushed beneath it. The two apprentices heard the thud, and they turned to see his body, battered under the branch. He'd been killed instantly by the trauma. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "No!" Palepaw shrieked, seeing dying cats everywhere. The apprentice turned and nudged cats, telling everyone to evacuate camp. Water was beginning to pour in, and everyone would drown if they didn't move.--- Blazefire raced to Stormstar's shoulder, flanks heaving. Lost souls in reverie 22:01, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar gloomily glanced up at Blazefire, his blue eyes remarkably foggy. "B-Blazefire...my kithood friend...she's dead..." Closing his head, he lay his head on her shoulder, his ears flattened from his grief.---- Skycloud narrowed her eyes at the new warrior and her leader. She better back off... 22:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) She closed her eyes, for one moment, oblivious to the storm raging around her. She and Stormstar were one unit and together in their own bubble in the universe. She felt him tremble underneath her fur, and her heart expanded for him. " I don't know anyone in this Clan, and I miss my home. But I know she was a good cat, and her soul will always be with you," her voice was husky. " Stormstar, I promise you that whatever happens, whoever leaves you, I will always be there for you. I will be by your side because of how you healed me, and I will return the favour. Stormstar, I have never felt this way before, but I know this is real. Stormstar, I love you." Lost souls in reverie 22:09, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar opened his eyes, gazing at Russetfeather's cold body. "She was a very good cat...my only friend for the longest time..." he then paused, glancing up at his best friend for a second. "...but not anymore, I have you." He then went silent, listening to her words, only to find himself surprise. She...loved him? How? Why? He felt...different. He knew mutliple cats loved him in his life, and he simply shrugged it off like nothing, but now...He felt warm, happy, glad to have someone love him in his stressful life. "...You really mean it, Blazefire?" 22:16, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " No," she said and rolled her eyes. " Of course not. Why would I tell you I loved you if I didn't mean it?" her eyes softened and she pressed against him. " I love you, Stormstar, and I'll love you forever. Now let's go before we all die." Lost souls in reverie 22:19, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar let out a soft chuckle, giving her a small shove in return. "Well then, I hope you'll be happy to hear that I feel the same. I've never felt so...great. I always feel good around you." He then flinched in alarm. "Yes, yes, let's bury her body quickly and move to higher ground." 22:22, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " I have that kind of an effect on cats," Blazefire said jokingly, quickly burying Russetfeather's body and standing up. " That's all of us, isn't it-" she broke off in a scream as a clump of debris came hurtling at her. Before she could react, Palepaw slammed into her and pushed her down, saving the tabby's life. " S-stormstar," Palepaw stuttered. " What about the others? The ones who were outside of camp when..." Lost souls in reverie 22:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar closed his eyes in frustration. "...I'll go down and look for them, I can't risk sending a patrol out there. I have a handful of other lives." He turned to Blazefire. "I need you and Copperdusk to take the Clan to higher land. I'll be back." 22:27, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Okay," Blazefire said, eyes soft and full of love for the leader. " Come on, let's go," she addressed Palepaw, nudging the seal-point ahead of her. Lost souls in reverie 22:29, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart twitched an ear after seeing Blazefire and Stormstar. "Let's get going, the water's going to drown us all if we don't hurry." --- Griffinpaw watched his sister. The tree was so close to snapping...He froze as he heard a crack. "No! Swanpaw!" Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 22:31, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Palepaw left Blazefire side, heading towards Swanpaw. With a loud scream, she pushed Swanpaw aside. The tree snapped and she fell instead, fell pinned down by several branches. The hungry water began to climb around her shoulders as she struggled to free herself. " Get out of here!" she spat at Swanpaw. Lost souls in reverie 22:34, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Palepaw!" Griffinpaw screamed, running towards her. "No, no, no!" He spotted her seal-point body and fought his way through to see her. "Palepaw, I'll pull you out, c'mon.." Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 22:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC) " Get out of here!" Palepaw spat, in pain as the branched began to crush her. " Ow, ow ow! You're moving them!" she wailed as his weight shifted them, and they pushed her down even further. The water had covered her and was icy cold. Her eyes were round as she realized her dreams- nightmares- were coming true. " G-griffinpaw," she stammered as the water began to climb around her ears. " There's so little good in the world. Promise me you'll-" she broke off as the water closed around her nostrils, and despite her thrashing, dragged her away forever. Lost souls in reverie 22:43, January 10, 2016 (UTC) "Palepaw, no!" Griffinpaw yowled, watching her die. "N-No, please...Visit me, I need you!" He was torn, torn to bits. He couldn't leave her body like this. He truly, truly loved her, both as a friend and a partner. He would be torn forever. He wouldn't go on from his depression. Not for a while. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 22:49, January 10, 2016 (UTC) But Palepaw was gone. Her soul slipped away into the starry ranks of her ancestors, where she'd be forever.--- Blazefire appeared too late, letting out a shriek of horror. " Palepaw!" she called, though it was hopeless. Then she was angry, angry at this storm that had taken so many lives. " Come on," she told the tom, though she didn't know his name. " We have to move." Lost souls in reverie 22:51, January 10, 2016 (UTC) (The mind is just a complicated machine 23:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire nudgd Griffinpaw, and saw the silhouettes of Beetlepaw and Sedgepaw a short way away. Her heart was heavy with grief. Lost souls in reverie 23:26, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Sedgepaw sighed, and let Beetlepaw lead him away from his father's body. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 23:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Rapidstream and Owlwing raced back to the others. 14:30, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw stood for a long moment. At last he turned away, shattered, and followed Blazefire. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 14:35, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw and Fawnpaw hopped over a fallen log. ---- Snowdrift nearly tripped over a branch, causing Shadekit to mewl angrily. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 20:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire made sure the shaken apprentice was behind her before leaving. She needed to look out for him as well, as it was clear Smokeash's daughter's death had upset him greatly. Blazefire shrieked as a clump of Twoleg debris came spinning at her and hit her on the head, momentarily disorienting her. She managed to shake it off and run clumsily. " This is terrible! We've got to get to safe ground, now!" yet she already felt the winds begin to weaken. Lost souls in reverie 22:44, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw was silent but he followed Blazefire, helping his sister along the way. The tom was so upset, but his instinct defied his depression. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 23:46, January 11, 2016 (UTC) " Will you look at that," Blazefire said slowly, staring at the mangled corpse of a fox smashed beneath a tree. The tabby dragged a fallen branch over to cover it, eyes surprisingly sad. " Other living things die, too. I find the fact that the Clans can't accept this one of their greatest faults." Lost souls in reverie 23:55, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather grabbed Sunkit by the scruff and shoved Moonpaw along. Sunkit meweld pitifull. She then heared a rock slide. "Moonpaw, RUN!" Redfeather dropped the kit at Moonpaw's paws and shoved him away. Then she ran back to help others. Suddenlt, a creak. The rocks fell faster and faster. Redfeather dodged them and walked backward. When the tree fell, she was under it. Redfeather shreiked and fell. Slowly bleeding she tried to creep back to Moonpaw, but she collapsed. Floria Tosca 00:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire snapped her head around at the rumbling. She let out a shriek of horror as the tree and rocks fell, and immediately took off. She would not let another one of these cats die! Blazefire skidded to a halt at the broken body of Redfeather, and quickly told her to stop moving. Lost souls in reverie 00:32, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Help Moonpaw!" shreiked Redfeather. "Nonono! Go! I- I don't matter!" Floria Tosca 00:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "Moonpaw has left camp," Blazefire informed her calmly, "and Moonpaw is safe. I will personally make sure of it. Now lie still, and don't move, or you'll hurt yourself even more." She forced a calm tone, though water and mucky ground where everywhere, and so were the winds. Lost souls in reverie 00:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather's eyes widened. "Look out!" she slammed herself into Blazefire with the last of her enery, shoving her clear of a loose branch. It struck Redfeather and the ginger she-cat flew across the clearing, and slammed, lifeless, into a rock. Floria Tosca 00:40, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire stumbled sideways, dazed for the second time in a day. The branch fell with an ominous thud, seperating her from Redfeather, so she couldn't see the she-cat. Fear churned in her belly as she raced towards it, and cleared it will a powerful leap. " Redf- no. No, no, no!" Blazefire gasped. Lost souls in reverie 00:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar raced down the slope of the long mountain, his paws thundering against the earth. Thankfully, he was a very swift cat with an athletic build. Little did he know, Skycloud was in hot-pursuit of her love interest, racing after him. There was no way she'd let him go on the rescue-mission alone. The leader found a few cats, thankfully only warriors and apprentices, and sent them up the hill to safety. He neared the overflowing waterfall and leaped across, the water spraying his pelt due to the high wind. He landed unbalanced, and fell in, only to find himself being thrusted back upward. "Sk-Skycloud, what're you doing?!" 01:39, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire gazed sorrowfully at Redfeather's body before leaving. She had to, otherwise she'd likely die. Lost souls in reverie 02:10, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "I'm saving you, because I love you, I don't care what anyone else says!" The dark tabby molly cried in response, pushing her leader onto the safety of the rocks. However, the roaring water was too strong for her, and pulled her into its depths. Stormstar's heart pounded with fear as he clung to the slippery rocks. "N-No!" Not only was she a clanmate, but had been one of his greatest friends as an apprentice and early warrior. He released the rock, letting himself slip back into the water to go after her. 02:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) (i'm just gonna say that camp is emtpy: anyone who rp's in camp after this, your posts will have to change for the sake of moving things along). Blazefire was about to leave when something made her skid to a halt. The tabby ran back to camp and grabbed a bundle of random herbs in her jaws and sped out as several trees crumpled behind her. Lost souls in reverie 02:17, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar stretched forward with a paw, watching as Skycloud drifted away. She reached out as well, but weakly, but she was too far away. The two sunk closer and closer to the bottom, and eventually, Skycloud moved no more. But Stormstar, despite how weak his body was getting, tried to get closer and closer, to at least get her body to the surface. His lungs screamed for air, but he fought closer and closer to the bottom...but he drowned before he could reach Skycloud. 02:23, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire continued running, until she spotted a floating mass of fur. Heart racing quickly, Blazefire pulled the body out. It stank and was very heavy, but she identified it as Skycloud. A bit grossed out by the corpse, she backed away, only to see another clump of fur rapidly sinking. She lunged forwards and pulled it out, gasping with effort as she did so. With horror, she identified it as Stormstar. Lost souls in reverie 02:28, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar peeled back his eyelids to see StarClan to see Shadedsun, and the molly suddenly disappeared. Lost a life... He raised his head, quickly looking around. He could see Skycloud, racing away from him and into the bracken. Thank goodness she was welcomed here... But his heart quickly sank as he did not see Russetfeather. 02:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire shook her mate- he was her mate now- desperate for him to open his eyes. Lost souls in reverie 02:41, January 12, 2016 (UTC) However, Cardinalblaze appeared, gently touching her nose to her son's ear. "It's time for you to wake up now, dear, your clan needs you...I know why you look so worried, do not fret, she's here." With those warm words, Stormstar let himself lay down and close his eyes, returning to the world with a coughing fit. 02:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire watched as water came pouring out of the tom's mouth as he convulsed. She wondered if she should help, but she had no idea what to do. Relief was making her dizzy, but the medicine cat was nowhere in sight. Her green eyes were round as she studied him. Lost souls in reverie 02:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) His vision was blurry for a bit, but eventually it came into focus. Drowsily, Stormstar gazed up at his ginger mate. "Ugh...Blazefire...? What...Where's Skycloud?" 02:53, January 12, 2016 (UTC) " With StarClan now," Blazefire said slowly. Lost souls in reverie 02:56, January 12, 2016 (UTC) He closed his eyes painfully. "...It seems like I'm losing everyone and everything..." he then glanced up at her with a dull yet warm look. "...But at least I still have you." 02:58, January 12, 2016 (UTC) " At least," ''she teased, but her eyes were warm. " You never loose anyone, you know," the tabby said, resting her tail on his. Lost souls in reverie 03:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) "You're right," he replied gently, the wind howling in his ears and causing him to raise his voice. "I cleared out the territory, let's get back to everyone." 03:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazfire nodded and helped him stand up. Her fur was knotted and soaking wet, making her feel like a walking mess. Lost souls in reverie 03:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Despite his fur being a bit knotted as well, Stormstar gently groomed his mate as they walked. Once back with his Clan, he shook out his fur, acting as if he just hadn't drowned. 03:18, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire licked his cheek before walking away from his side; she didn't think the Clan would appreciate such closeness between herself and her leader. She looked around them: a miserable sight. They needed to start making camp, the kits were shivering. Lost souls in reverie 03:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar let his gaze rest on his beaten clan, and cleared his voice. "Everyone, we must start making camp. There is shelter in the rocks below, we'll set up nests there." 03:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Copperdusk gave a quick nod at Stormstar's orders. ---- Snowdrift was sheltering Shadekit from the rain. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 03:33, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hiddenshade stood over Cypresspaw, nudging his son gently to wake him. 03:35, January 12, 2016 (UTC) " I have some herbs here," Blazefire called out and spat her bundle on the floor. "I've got... goldenrod, some cobweb, fennel, burdrock root- that's a lot of help-, and oh! Poppy seeds." Lost souls in reverie 03:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart heard Stormstar's command but didn't respomd. She was busy grieving. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 04:14, January 12, 2016 (UTC) (i'm gonna kill Owlwing...) Rapidstream and Owlwing were nearly to their Clan, when the wind, so powerful, broke a tree branch. Owlwing didn't notice until it crashed down onto his spine. He gasped and fell over, pain blazing so powerful he could barley breath. Rapidstream turned back to Owlwing. "Owlwing!" she gasped and ran back to him. 04:19, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Beetlepaw and Sedgepaw weren't listening either: the two apprentices' eyes were dulled in grief for their father. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Addercloud and Snakeclaw followed their Clan with pace. The she-cat was silently freaking out, and the comfort of her friend was all that was holding her together. The larger tom nudged her along as they caught up with the majority of the Clan. Coming up behind them was Eelheart. His smoke pelt was muddy and wet. He had been caught by the water, but had just managed to break free of the current. He walked past Addercloud and Snakeclaw with his tail low. The tom was cold and tired - he felt like collapsing and just giving up. But he sat down on his haunches, trying to catch his breath. 07:32 Tue Jan 12 Frozenstream was attempting to get all the mud out of his white pelt. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 08:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire sat down awkwardly, trying to remember what each respective herb did. Lost souls in reverie 11:49, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart quietly comforted her son and told word of his father, causing him to wail and press his face into her scarred fur. Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 11:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Owlwing replied in a shallow breath, then fell still. "No! Owlwing! No!" Rapidstream cried. 14:10, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart sighed and wrapped her tail around her son. ''I'll never be the same without him. Griffinpaw won't be the same after losing his friend... Try to be a [[User talk:Stormver|'RAINBOW']] in someone's cloud 21:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Maplepaw's gaze rested on Larkshade's body. Hawkpaw will be grieving for his father... SHe then turned to Fawnpaw, who was beside her. "Have you seen your brother anywhere?" --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 21:34, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Hawkpaw stared blankly at his paws, not saying a word. 22:21, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Fawnpaw frowned. "I saw Silverfeather with him earlier... but I don't know where he is now. Probably off on his own, I guess." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:23, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart stared grimly at her deceased clanmates. The pain in her belly made her gasp and nearly fall. "Moss?" she called. Hopefully she's around now... 22:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Unsurprisingly, Rainpaw had gone off by himself, but not too far - he was hiding in a log, his ears flattened as he tried to calm himself down from the storm. The noise had been too much for him. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 22:38, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart felt a huge wave of pain in her belly. She moaned at it. Am I dying? ''"Someone help!" she cried. 22:42, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar was distracted, remembering the disappearance of his younger sister. He quickly began to fret, running everywhere and calling out her name. Phoenixflame nudged his older brother. "Stormstar? Something wrong?" 22:46, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire pricked up her ears and ran to Violetheart's side. Lost souls in reverie 22:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart nearly went limp when she saw Blazefire. ''Thank StarClan! ''"My belly hurts really, reallly bad!" Violetheart gasped. 22:50, January 12, 2016 (UTC) The ginger tabby nearly fainted with alarm as she noticed what was happening. " Y-you're kitting," Blazefire stammered, wide-eyed. She fetched a large branch and placed it inbetween the queen's jaws. She had no idea what to do. Lost souls in reverie 22:52, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart was numb with shock. ''I'm... I'm kitting? I'm having kits? but... how...''she stopped her thoughts and clamped down on the branch when she felt a ripple of pain pass over her belly. 22:54, January 12, 2016 (UTC) What a terrible place to kit: the ground was muddy, the queen herself was wet, and it was still raining. Blazefire had no idea what to do, but she pretended to be confident. Lost souls in reverie 22:57, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart continued comforting her son 23:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) After a little while, in an awful pain, Violetheart had two beautiful kits, a she-cat and a tom. Violetheart stared lovingly down at her daughter and son. She lifted her head to Blazefire. "Thank you... I couldn't have done it without you.." she said in a weak voice. 23:01, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire blinked back. " I did nothing. Congratulations, make sure to lick your kits well to get them breathing and stuff." Lost souls in reverie 23:03, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Griffinpaw wasn't responding well to his mother's comforting. 23:05, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart nodded and lapped at her kits. The tom wiggled and mewled. ''Infernopaw would be so proud... 23:06, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire nodded and slowly walked away. She found an overhang of rock, and suggested that it be a shelter of some sort. Lost souls in reverie 23:07, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Brightshine pressed herself against Nightshade. "I'll go check in the new kits." She padded to Violetheart. "Was it hard," she whispered horesly. Floria Tosca 23:08, January 12, 2016 (UTC) The she-kit was complaining, flopping around like a little fish as she batted at her brother.---- Stormstar glanced at his brother, his blue eyes filled with worry. "...I can't find our sister." 23:11, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire began to look for moss, for nests. Lost souls in reverie 23:13, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Phoenixflame nodded. "...I haven't seen her all day, brother." He lowered his head in sadness. "...I believe it's too late though, she's more than likely dead." Stormstar closed his eyes in grief, turning and walking away. 00:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Their birth was smooth," Violetheart purred, watching the she-kit bat at her brother. The tom batted his sister back, with a mewl of protest at her actions. ---- Rapidstream padded back into camp, with the limp body of Owlwing in her jaws. 01:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Swanpaw went over to her brother, starting to say, "Griffinpaw, she's-" "I know she's gone! She's dead." The tom broke in, anger in his gaze as he glared at her. "She was my best friend! She was probably going to end up as my mate one day. Now she's gone and that will never happen." 01:14, January 13, 2016 (UTC) (Lost souls in]] reverie 01:17, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Letting out a heavy but silent sigh, Stormstar seated himself underneath a rocky shelter, the familiar warm blue glow in his eyes now gone. 01:54, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire saw him and left her job, coming to sit by him. She said nothing, simply reading the grief in his eyes and resting her head on his shoulder. Lost souls in reverie 01:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) (is there still going to be a big flood bc the tornado hit a water plant?) Stormstar slowly rested his head on hers, remaining gloomy as he gazed off into the seemingly endless rain. 02:00, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart sighed and rested her head on her paws, missing her family and mate. She shivered as the rain washed off the blood on her wounds, the drops running along her scarred flank. 02:08, January 13, 2016 (UTC) (has falcon realized songpaw's dead lol. also, whiskers, it's up to you, but i vote no bc we can't drag this on too long). Blazefire saw Falconheart and felt her heart tear as the tabby sat alone. She shifted slightly, saying in a soft tone to Stormstar: " What's wrong?" Lost souls in reverie 02:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) (family covers it) Falconheart held in a wail and instead curled her tail around her son and daughter. "..Swanpaw, Griffinpaw, it's not just your father. Songpaw's gone too." Both apprentices pressed into her fur, the tabby blinked and let the rain continue expressing her depression. 02:23, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Stormstar closed his eyes once more, going silent before taking in a deep breath. "...we can't find Mintfrost, we haven't seen her all day, and we think she's...dead." 03:03, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Falconheart's eyes closed, and she blinked into a dream with her brother. "I'm sorry," he started, pressing his silver fur to hers. "You lost a lot. But you can feel better, You just have to be my positive sister." 03:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives Category:FlameClan